Proving a point
by dartbrow marimo
Summary: Zoro makes fun of Sanji for being afraid of bugs. Sanji doesn't quite like the swordsman's tone. (Sanzo)


No one ever called Sanji a coward. He ground his teeth in fury, shredding the cigarette filter in his mouth. "Would you care to repeat that, shitty moss?!"

He marched right into Zoro's space and slammed his forehead against the swordsman's. "Because if you don't take back what you just said, I am going to prove to you just how much of a man I am!"

He turned his head to spit out the ruined smoke and stared down Zoro with a snarl on his lips. He hated _nothing_ more than being called chicken. Not even this shitty island with its shitty giant bugs.

Zoro sneered at the blond, pushing back against him, feeling the sweat that made it hard for them to actually hold their heads together. There was a rage unlike any other in those blue eyes and part of him actually wanted to see just how far he could push him before Sanji snapped and tried to show him just how much of a "man" he could really be. "You heard me!" He barked back, actually shoving him in the chest with his finger tips.

"Of everything we have been through...you piss your pants at some shitty little bugs. You're a fucking scaredy cat!" Oh this was going to be fun. A pissed off Sanji was an aggressive Sanji. An aggressive Sanji was a hot Sanji and a hot Sanji meant...well, it meant a lot of different things.

Sanji reached his boiling point instantaneously. He kneed Zoro as hard as he could from his current angle, and the swordsman's body flew back and smacked into one the giant trees. He charged across the distance and stomped his shoe over Zoro's right wrist and grabbed the other. He ground the heel of his shoe into Zoro's skin and he growled in the swordsman's face. "Fucking take that back!"

Check and mate.

The pain in his hand and wrist, even as he felt the dirt of the blond's shoe break skin, was nothing as he picked his head up, closing the distance even more. Sanji was practically foaming at the mouth he was so pissed and despite how pissed off Zoro should have been, he really wasn't. He was kinda turned on if truth be told.

Thin fingers wrapped dangerously tight around his left wrist and he narrowed his eyes at the blond in a simple warning. Then he grinned, feral and hungry, baring his canines as he threw out the challenge. "Fucking. Make. Me." Each word bitten out with purpose as he dropped his head back to the dirt to just watch the cook's reaction.

A savage sound rumbled in Sanji's throat and he swiftly yanked off his tie. "I'm going to make you fucking apologize you arrogant son of a bitch!"

He skillfully tied a quick knot around Zoro's left wrist before stepping off the right wrist and tying both of the swordsman's hands together. He pinned Zoro's hands on his own chest with one knee, pressing down hard enough that he knew the swordsman wouldn't be able to take deep breaths. He loomed over Zoro with his hot temper raging. "I'm going to make you beg for my forgiveness!"

"You can fucking try!" The retort was instant, rolling off his tongue before he really put thought into what it was he was saying. Not that it mattered. Zoro didn't plan on breaking like the cook wanted.

He tried flexing his arms, but the stupid fuck had been wearing one of his good ties and there was no way he was going to rip it, even if he really could anyways. It was hard to move with Sanji's sharp knee cap pressing hard on his sternum. From this angle he could see both eyes of his captor and tilted his head to the side slightly to gain a better look at him.

The scowl on Zoro's face was a mixture of Sanji's weight bearing down on him, his inability to breathe properly, and for the fact that the thought crossed his mind that this was really hot, and not because it was humid as fuck in this damned jungle either. In fact, the swordsman was honestly curious as to what exactly the stupid curly brow had in mind.

Sanji bared his teeth in a snarl. This fucker still wasn't taking his threat seriously. Well Sanji had more than a few tricks up his sleeve and he wasn't afraid to play dirty in order to get what he wanted.

Keeping his knee on the knot in his tie and Zoro's hands pinned on his chest, Sanji shifted his body to the side slightly so he could reach back down the swordsman's body unrestricted. And he did. Sanji smirked darkly as he gripped Zoro's manhood in a hold that he knew was too tight to be comfortable. He leaned close to Zoro's face and whispered. "Should I just rip these off? You don't really need them to be the world's greatest swordsman."

He chuckled nastily. "Well I suppose you wouldn't be a swords_man _anymore, would you?"

Zoro's whole body shifted against his will, his eyes snapping shut as he ground his teeth together at the shooting pain that rocked his core. A grunt of displeasure actually left him, Sanji's thin fingers digging into various points in his groin. Shifting his shoulders, Zoro planted a foot on the grass, trying in earnest to ease off the pressure, even if just slightly.

He wanted to retort, to make some snappy comeback, but the other man's weight on his chest and this new found pain made his breath hitch and he was panting for air instead. Instead the swordsman chose to glare up at the blond, eyes narrowed dangerously as his hands fisted into his haramaki. "Fuck you!" The words came out weak sounding, but right now, even he didn't balk at it. No one was able to speak clearly when someone else had a very painful fistful of your balls in their grip.

Sanji's eyes were as sharp as his smile as he flexed his grip on Zoro ever so slightly. "So you can still run that shit-talking mouth of yours. Guess I need to do a better job of shutting you up."

He loosened his hand from around Zoro's family jewels but didn't relinquish his grip entirely. He didn't want the shitty marimo to get any shitty ideas in his shitty head. Sanji leaned his weight harder on Zoro's chest and twisted his body so he could bite at Zoro's lips. He watched the swordsman intently as he worried at Zoro's lower lip until he drew blood. With a low growl, he smashed his lips to Zoro's torn and bloodied mouth and began to knead the swordsman's balls gently with his fingers.

The taste of his own blood splashed across his palate as Sanji forced his tongue into his mouth. His lower lip throbbing in pain and the almost gentle massaging movements of the blond contradicting one another and caused his brain to lapse. Both his hands flexed open and closed, wanting to touch the cook; to wrap his fingers in blond hair and hold the other man where he was.

Zoro was beyond words at this point, breathing was a chore he was easily forgetting about in favor of trying to keep the aggressive kiss going. Want was quickly building back up in him and he shifted his legs once more, throwing his knees wide as he tried to arch his whole body into the simple touches. Sanji's weight made that impossible though and all Zoro resulted in doing was lifting his hips, grinding into the blond's hand even more.

Sanji felt the swordsman began to stiffen beneath his fingers and he adopted a firm rubbing motion along with the kneading—adding resistance to the needy movements of Zoro's hips. He smiled into their kiss when Zoro shuddered underneath him in pleasure. Pulling away from the swordsman's mouth, Sanji brought his lips close to Zoro's ear. "Fucking apologize, fucker... And I just might get you off."

Zoro groaned, eyes closing as they rolled back in his head. Just the sound of Sanji's voice was enough right now and he willingly turned his head into the sound exposing his throat. He knew that would get the blond going. Anytime he made any type of life trusting action like this, it seemed to rock straight through the other man.

"Un-fucking-tie me and we might have a deal." The words were growled out, even if there was no bite to them as he rolled his hips into the strokes of the blond's hand again. Man, it was all quickly becoming too little and he craved more. And Zoro knew right now the only way he was going to get it was to have his hands free.

Sanji pressed a gentle kiss to Zoro's ear before baring his teeth and letting Zoro feel the brush of his incisors on the sensitive skin there. "Either you are dumber than I thought or you are just that full of yourself. I told you to beg."

He removed his hand from Zoro's hardening length to undo his own slacks and pump his growing arousal into full hardness. He smirked down at Zoro—observing the seductive curve of his neck. "Fucking slut. You've forgotten what we're doing here, haven't you?"

Sanji let go of himself and twisted his fingers into Zoro's hair. He yanked mercilessly on the green strands as he slid off the swordsman's chest. Sanji pulled Zoro with him as he rocked back onto his heels and stood. The result was Sanji's full erection waiting in front of Zoro's face.

He pulled at the swordsman's hair again and snarled. "If you won't use your mouth to apologize then you better suck with it!"

Zoro ran his tongue along his teeth before spitting blood to the side. Flicking his eyes up to Sanji, he purposely kept them half lidded, even as his still bound hands fell to his crotch, where he danced his fingers along his own length, feeling the hum of want thrum through his body.

Sanji's mouth was stained with Zoro's blood, hard blue eyes glaring down at him as his fingers tightened threateningly in short spiky hair. At least he could breathe now.

Closing his eyes, Zoro let the feel of his fingers take over for a split second as he parted his own blood flecked lips and leaned forwards slightly. He truly had no intention of doing as the cook was demanding, not yet at any rate but it was still fun to tease him.

Sanji's cock twitched near the swordsman's mouth, tongue darting out to lick more of his still flowing blood off his lips and those fingers gripped painfully tight into his hair. With a small groan, Zoro tilted into that movement, leaning back on his knees and almost nuzzling into the fist in his hair. The wide eyed and pissed off look on Sanji's face as he leaned away from his dick was so worth whatever happened next.

This fucking stubborn shitty swordsman! Not that Sanji had expected Zoro to be compliant, but today the bastard seemed to be acting contrary just for the hell of it! That just made Sanji want to break him even more...

Smirking, Sanji yanked the swordsman's head back forward by his hair, and then he pinched Zoro's nostrils shut with his free hand. The fucker couldn't hold his breath forever. Sanji nudged the tip of his arousal against Zoro's blood-slicked bottom lip. His voice was husky as he commanded the swordsman to play by _his_ rules. "If you don't suck me, I fucking swear that I will fuck your ass raw."

Oh so they were going to play that game were they? He really didn't know which hurt more, the fingers in his hair or the ones practically breaking his nose. The head of Sanji's dick was soft against his lip, blood smearing across both surfaces with slick ease.

He could give Sanji this one. The blond obviously wasn't thinking about his...other talents. Eyes trained on the triumphant smirk of his lover, Zoro parted his lips willingly, letting Sanji force his way deep into his mouth.

The fingers came away from his nose, but the hand in his hair gripped tighter even as Zoro complied, closing his lips around the hard length and sucking eagerly.

Grinning smugly, Sanji groaned with satisfaction as Zoro's strong tongue wandered along the vein under his shaft. His fingers jerked unintentionally in the swordsman's hair, tearing loose a few strands when Zoro used his trained mouth to perfectly suck and slurp his throbbing length. Sanji indulged himself and rocked his hips, thrusting himself between Zoro's lips with short strokes.

It was amazing how such a shitty mouth could feel so damn much like heaven. Sanji hadn't realized that he'd closed his eyes, and he forced them back open to meet Zoro's gaze. There was a spark in the swordsman's eyes that promised defiance. The shitty bastard had plans of his own. However Sanji had no intention of letting him get the upper hand.

He loosened his grip on Zoro's hair, petting the short strands gently. Still smirking, he cooed at the swordsman. "Isn't this better? Be thorough. I wouldn't want to damage your soft asshole any more than necessary."

Sanji's smile turned cruel and he chuckled darkly. "You know, you wouldn't have those shitty scars if you just tried this on your opponents. Your mouth was made for sucking cock."

Licking his kiss-swollen lips, Sanji let his smirk grow wider as he waited for the insult to sink in. He let his hand stroke down to the back of Zoro's head, grasping his hair there and holding the swordsman in place as he thrust himself into Zoro's mouth as far as he could. He wasn't going to give this shitty bastard any chances to turn the tables—not until Zoro admitted that Sanji was a tough son of a bitch and a force to be reckoned with.

It was a dirty move, but Zoro's own hard on pulsed with want from how Sanji kept throat fucking him. He groaned around the other man, still sucking harshly and ignoring the line of saliva that trailed from the corner of his mouth. Wasn't anything he could do about it anyways at this point. The cook's words sank in slowly, but they weren't a complete lie. It also wasn't the first time Sanji had informed him of how good he was at the current task.

His own hips jerked slightly as Zoro ground against his own hands wanting to feel more than he was getting. Shifting on his knees, throwing his feet out wide behind him for better balance, the swordsman leaned back, forcibly fighting Sanji's hold and doing his best to pause all movements.

"Ya know," he stated and Zoro could feel the shudder run through the blond's body over his tongue. There was a slight hiccup to his movements, but Sanji didn't falter as much as he would have liked. Didn't matter, he had him this time anyways. "You've got things you're good at too."

As he spoke, with perfect pronunciation mind you, the swordsman slipped his hands under his pants, wrapping his hands around his length and stroking as much as his pants would allow. He hummed in pleasure, even as he jerked into his own hand. That would get his lover going.

That fucking tongue. That goddamned amazing, talented fucking tongue! Sanji cursed and fisted both his hands in Zoro's hair as his hips juddered out of his control for a moment. The sinful scrape of Zoro's tongue along his length and the vibration of those perfectly clear words down his shaft were nearly too much.

Sanji gasped and jerked Zoro's head back and away from his pulsing dick. "Enough!" His voice was too rough, guttural and strained from the effort of not thrusting himself back into that perfect mouth.

Exercising some truly admirable restraint, Sanji bent and flicked Zoro's pants open. He looked straight into the swordsman's eyes. "Turn around and get on your elbows." His tone was demanding and impatient.

Zoro stilled his hands, leaning back so his ass was resting on the heels of his boots and lifted his hips as he did so. Taking a deep breath and licking at the corner of his mouth, the swordsman twisted his hands as much as he could, sliding them up his abs and chest, hiking his shirt with them.

Letting his eyes drift closed for only a second, he opened them again as he smirked at the blond. "Are you sure you want to fuck me here? There are bugs on the ground after all. Wouldn't want you to get scared and have to run off before you were done..." He groaned loud as he bit at his bloodied lip, sliding his hands back down over his stomach. "...punishing me." Raising an eyebrow at his pause, Zoro watched as rage quickly blotted out the lust and prepared for what was most likely going to become one of the worst beatings of his life. With no way to effectively block those strong kicks, he was an easy target. Either that or Sanji was going to fuck him bloody like he had threatened and the swordsman was okay with that as well.

For a moment all Sanji could see was a quivering red veil over everything as his furious pulse flooded his head with hot blood. He lashed out without thinking. Fortunately for Zoro, his aim was a little off, or else the shoe that brushed his jaw would have crushed the bones in his face. As it was, Zoro's head snapped back from the force of the hit, and Sanji watched with a sneer as the swordsman's body hit the dirt.

Sanji was on the dazed man within moments. He savagely ripped Zoro's pants off his hips and spared only a second to spit on his fingers before he roughly thrust three inside the swordsman and twisted them brutally. His expression was hard with anger as he watched Zoro for any sign of weakness—daring him with his eyes to beg for mercy.

Pain was still ringing through his head, blood welled in his mouth and his vision blurred from sudden tears in his eyes he had no control over. The gasp he gave was also the first breath of air he was able to take since the kick had knocked the air from his lungs, and prompted by a burning pain centered from his ass. It didn't take more than a second for him to realize what Sanji had done and he would have smirked as receiving both the kick and the fuck, if he wasn't focused more on trying to calm his body from shifting into pain overdrive.

His spine dug painfully into the grass and dirt and the blond had pressed his right knee out at an awkward angle as far as it could go, causing a dull ache in his hip. Then of course there was the way he slammed into him, fingers clawing at his insides with forced purpose as the cook gave no consideration to Zoro's own wants. Or pain tolerances. Not that he couldn't take it, cause he could take anything the shit cook dished out and more.

His entire frame shuddered from the sudden exertion and Zoro rolled his head to the side, throwing his bound arms over his head as he arced into the merciless actions. Fuck if this wasn't just what he was in the mood for and surely it would only get worse...or better, depending on how you looked at it.

Either way, he hadn't heard Sanji speak, but he could have missed it with the ringing in his ears and Zoro was just in that sort of dick mood. "That all you got?" The phrase came out breathless and broken as his body began to respond to Sanji's rough treatment.

"You fucking whore. You actually want my dick in your filthy ass don't you?" Sanji snarled as he tore off the swordsman's left boot and flung it away. "Fuck you, bastard. You make me sick with how you get off on pain. But not this time! I'm going to make you plead and cry..."

He clawed at Zoro's pants with his free hand until he managed to get the swordsman's left leg free. With a victorious grin, Sanji forced Zoro's legs open wider, pulling his fingers out of the swordsman's ass and thrusting himself in forcefully. Sanji growled at the heat squeezing around his cock. He bent over Zoro's body and sneered in his face. "So is this what you wanted? Do you feel good, shitty slut?"

Zoro's instant reaction was to snap his hands up, grabbing fist fulls of the blond's shirt and leaning up into his face, even as the blond bucked wildly into him. Shit it fucking stung, not being properly stretched, then having Sanji slam into him fully like that and keep up a daunting and brutal pace. Even as tears trailed down towards his ear, Zoro wasn't going to relent. "Fucking bring it shit cook!"

Zoro growled the words out, keeping Sanji close to him and not giving the blond the advantage of sitting up again. Fuck him, if he wanted to play this way, the swordsman was going to have his fun as well. The sharp pains were quickly giving way to that familiar throbbing ache as he forced his body to relax once more and Zoro shifted one foot, planting it flat on the ground as he writhed with the furious pace of his lover. He knew he was going to be sore when this was over, knew Sanji was still going to be pissed, but damn if he wasn't going to enjoy it at this very moment.

Sanji glared down into Zoro's face as he kept up pushing himself hard into the swordsman over and over. It was hot and slick with saliva or blood or even both—Sanji couldn't be sure. He didn't really care though. Sanji thrust himself inside Zoro as deep as he could and ground his hips against the swordsman's ass as he groaned through gritted teeth. "Fuck...!"

Damn this shitty swordsman. He was beginning to lose sight of his goal! Sanji growled and grabbed Zoro's erection in a tight hold. "You are not cumming without my permission!"

Let the fucker enjoy the pain. It would be the pleasure that would break the swordsman in the end. Sanji leaned down to bite along the scar on Zoro's chest as he enjoyed the swordsman's pained squirming. He moved his hips with shorter, sharper thrusts as he willed Zoro to cry out and plead.

Zoro's grip faltered on Sanji's shirt, falling back to his stomach as those sharp teeth bit deep along his largest of scars. Long fingers gripped around the base of his cock and Zoro's pulse seemed to center there, pulsing and thumping harshly as he bucked his hips into the hold. The cook's barked out command echoed in his head and Zoro could hear not only the threat, but the hopefulness that he would break.

And there was no way he was going to. Sanji could just keep on with his overwhelming pace, biting and scratching at his skin as much as he wanted, he hadn't spent years training away pain for nothing. The blond's grip on his length tightened brutally as Sanji's deep thrusts became shallow, first brushing, then slamming against his prostate.

Zoro's breath was coming out in pants, his whole body quaking with want and need as he quickly rushed towards that edge. Heat swam and coiled in his gut, flaring out through his body much faster than he wanted; knowing it was fueled strictly by the rough treatment of his lover above him. Biting back a moan, he glared up at the blond, defiance in his eyes and hoped Sanji understood that the bet was on. Who would break first?

"You fucking..." Sanji gasped out a moan as Zoro tightened around him. The burning heat inside and the fire in those eyes were becoming overwhelming. Desperate to outlast the swordsman, Sanji slapped his free hand over Zoro's face—blocking out those eyes. He leaned his weight onto that hand, pressing the swordsman's skull harder into the dirt. His hips stuttered in their rhythm for a moment as Sanji tried to regain his leverage. He shifted so he was kneeling on one knee with his other knee raised and hooked around Zoro's thigh so he could plant his foot solidly on the ground. The new angle felt incredible, and Sanji groaned loudly as he pistoned into Zoro's slick warmth.

The cracks were evident. Zoro's breath was too hot under Sanji's fingers as his palm dug harshly into his cheek. The changed angle was slightly beneficial for him, Sanji only now sweeping against the nerves deep inside him, but it didn't matter anyways. The grip on his length was faltering, flexing and shaking as much as he knew himself was. They were both near their limits.

Moving his hands down, Zoro found Sanji's hand and let his fingers lightly lick at his wrist. The soft actions would stutter his brain and yeah, okay, it was a dirty move, but fuck him, Zoro's hands were still tied. Jerking his head back, he managed to get the blond's hand shifted enough so he could see him again, breath hitching as the other man rocked into him again.

Sanji curled over Zoro with a whimper when the swordsman caressed the sensitive skin of his wrist gently. He recovered with a snarl and released the swordsman's face to clamp his fingers around the other man's thick neck. Sanji dug his thumb into Zoro's windpipe and released the swordsman's length to bat his hands away. "Don't fucking touch me, bastard! Just lie there and take it, you shitty fucker!"

Sanji released Zoro's throat and settled back onto both knees. His whole body was shaking with need as he forced himself to still and pull out slightly. Trailing his hand down Zoro's neck and chest, Sanji tripped his fingers over the jut of the swordsman's hipbone before stroking his fingertips along the stretched edge of Zoro's entrance. Sanji smirked before slowly pressing his thumb in beside his own cock. The smile fell from his face as he gritted his teeth against the added pressure. He resumed thrusting with short, hard strokes and hooked his other arm under one of Zoro's thighs—lifting the swordsman's hips off the ground. Sweat was dripping steadily down his body as he gasped over Zoro. He couldn't keep this up much longer.

Zoro planted his right foot, lifting his hips even more and digging his shoulders into the dirt. His shirt was going to have so many grass stains on it he knew they both were going to get weird looks from the others in the crew. Oh fucking well. The added pressure made him groan and his eyes roll back, the sounds actually escaping him.

His mind clouded over with lust and it took the swordsman a moment to comprehend it was his own hands on his erection, thumb smearing through the beaded precum there. Body disobeying him, Zoro's hands pumped roughly over himself as his back arched even more. He couldn't stop anything now even if he wanted, breathing hitching in his throat as he was right there. Could feel the burning heat rip through his veins and the walls crumble as he fell over that edge.

Sanji hissed through his teeth, veins and tendons standing out from his neck as he strained against the call of release screaming in his blood. He saw Zoro begin to pump himself, and an irritated snarl left his lips. Shitty disobedient sword-swinger!

Sanji pressed his thumb in harder—stretching Zoro further open. He ground in hard and whined in his throat as his own release rushed to overtake him. He clung helplessly to Zoro's thigh as he curled into himself and came hard into Zoro's accepting body. He cursed as his hips spasmed. "Shit, shit! Fucking shitty hell; goddammit!"

He couldn't move from the way the blond pressed against him, but even still as Sanji's hips slammed into him again, Zoro could feel his own release hot on his stomach. The swordsman's hips jerked along with the cook's, somehow falling into a frantic yet timed rhythm as they both worked through their highs.

He could feel cum across his belly, filling each indent of his abs, the heat cooling instantly in the open air. Body collapsing back to the grass, Zoro wasn't at all surprised when Sanji came with him, just laying heavily against his arms and chest as they both panted harshly. Not entirely sure what it had solved, beyond Zoro getting his recent pain kink out of the way, he lay there, heart beating madly in his chest and letting all the different sensations of his body sink in.

His fingers were numb from the tie around his wrists, there were burning scratches along his neck and his backside felt raw and sore, a pretty persistent pain right above his tailbone. Humming slightly, he twisted his fingers to touch any part of Sanji he could right now. Despite all the pain, he wanted the other man to know it had been well worth it.

Sanji pulled out and collapsed onto Zoro with a groan. He was still pissed—with Zoro and himself for being unable to hold out longer—but the warm, satisfied burn in his muscles was making him feel lazy and subdued. Zoro's fingers brushed against his stomach, and Sanji sat up with an irritated huff. His fingers worked at the knot for a long while before he gave in and used his teeth to loosen the tie. Once it was off he flung the scrap of fabric out of sight and slumped bonelessly back onto Zoro's chest. The swordsman's shaking arms stroked at his sides, and Sanji grumbled into Zoro's neck. "I fucking hate you, shitty bastard..."

He nuzzled into Zoro's sweaty skin and sighed. A nap looked pretty damn good right now. Sanji slid an arm around Zoro's waist, fondly patting at the swordsman's weapons before letting himself doze off.

For once it was Sanji who was asleep first, his light snoring rumbling along Zoro's chest and his warm breaths against his neck. Zoro chuckled lightly to himself even as he yawned. His body was still humming in pain, but it was dulling as he drifted closer to sleep himself. Craning his neck back to get a look at the blond, the swordsman pushed his hair from his eyes and ran sore fingers through sweaty blond strands.

The cook always looked so innocent when he slept, all the lines washed away and eyes relaxed, that damned narrow eyed look gone under closed lids. With a grunt, Zoro shifted slightly, wrapping an arm around Sanji's shoulders while his other went behind his head for a pillow. "Hm," he started, closing his eyes and yawning loudly. "I hate you too shit cook."


End file.
